


little talks

by gingerminded



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: Волосы чёрные-чёрные, растрёпанные, чуть помятая рубашка и улыбка. Самая прекрасная улыбка.





	little talks

В шестнадцать начинается полноценная старшая школа и продолжается подготовка к армии. В жизни никаких изменений, разве что Джек себе постоянно увеличивает нормативы да математика постепенно становится всё сложнее и отвратительнее.

Зачем решать кубические уравнения, если ты отжимаешься в два раза больше раз, чем учитель физкультуры и тебе хорошо даётся французский, было непонятно. Меткости царица наук тоже не прибавляла, но Джек старался и у него вроде бы даже получалось, тем более, что если он закончит ещё два года математики сейчас, на последнем году он её даже не увидит.

Год проходит тихо и без происшествий, Джек опять получает вопросы о спортивной карьере и опять объясняет, что уже всё решил и ничего не изменится. Учителя продолжают удивляться, одноклассники продолжают не понимать и мечтают о поступлении в Нью-Йоркскую академию кино или Йельский университет. Джека опять пару раз приглашают на свидания, но он мягко отказывает, используя избитые отговорки про занятия. Напрямую сказать, что мол «прости, к девушкам и душа не лежит, и член не стоит» он не мог, потому что прогрессивная Америка до сих пор добралась не во все штаты и города и признание кому-то означало окончательное признание этого для себя. А надежда встретить красивую брюнетку, которая покажет юному Джеку Моррисону, что такое любить, всё ещё не умирала.

В начале следующего года и первого урока французского надежда юного Джека Моррисона совершила самоубийство, потому что он встретил эту прекрасную брюнетку с длинными ногами, густыми чёрными волосами, собранными в свободный пучок, и в слегка помятой рубашке.

«А ещё с еле заметной щетиной и кадыком, не забывай все детали, идиот», — думал Джек, пока «брюнетка» представлялся как Винсент, приветливо махал всему классу и усаживался рядом на свободное место.

Похожая ситуация сложилась на биологии, где всё закончилось тихими шутками про лягушек и воспоминаниями о доисторических мемах, и математике, где Винсент каким-то образом смог объяснить Джеку тему одновременно с учителем, но понятно.

Дома после первого дня надежда, к сожалению, не воскресла, а продолжила лежать мёртвая. Как и после второго, и третьего, и недели, и месяца, и так далее. Их общение шло неспешно, принося иногда посреди скинутой песни или картинки какую-то новую информацию из жизни, но в то же время летело со первой космической, потому что если восемь часов человек тратит на сон (а Джек тратил всего пять-шесть), то часов десять точно они проводили за разговорами: личными и с помощью гифок в мессенджере.

У Винсента было два младших брата и старшая сестра, а ещё собака, бесконечное количество фотографий которой он сливал Джеку в личку, получая ответ фото большого количества куриц, нескольких коров и кучу смеющихся смайликов.

Винс играл на пианино, потихоньку переходил на гитару и жаловался, что читал о том, что это всё должно быть очень просто, а

 **син** : оно чот нихера не просто, Джек  
**син** : мы же материмся в этой личке, да?  
**джек** : _я не знаю, мы материмся??? УЖ НАВЕРНОЕ_  
**джек** : _мне кажется почти в каждом скрине из того сериала что ты смотришь было слово fuck_  
**син** : ну я на всякий случай ЛОЛ  
**син** : плюс да, ты определённо выдал весь свой запас нецензурных слов когда упал во время приседаний, боже, как это было красиво  
**джек** : просто молчи

Винс не задавал вопросов «а почему», не говорил «это же глупо, в восемнадцать лет заканчивать нормальную жизнь», Винс всегда очень внимательно слушал и пытался понять, и Джек делал для него то же самое, когда Винс всё же начал рассказывать о своих родителях и нагнетаемой ему религиозности.

— Просто… Ну я не могу верить в какого-то непонятного мужика, который почему-то нихрена не следит за тем миром, что он создал, но при этом рассказывает в старой книжке, как мне надо жить и что мне нельзя есть креветки. Креветки, понимаешь! Я стараюсь дома особо не возмущаться, но это сложно, очень сложно, — говорил Винс, когда они лежали у Джека в комнате на полу и слушали музыку. — Разумеется, дело не только в креветках. Я много читал и практически всё не понимаю. Сам факт не понимаю. В себя верю, в тебя верю, в псину свою верю, в чувака на небесах не верю.

Джек лежал и, не совсем, наверное, осознавая свои действия, вытащил руку из-под головы и легонько коснулся своим мизинцем руки Винса, продолжая очень внимательно слушать.

— Я тоже в тебя верю, — сказал Джек и прикрыл глаза. Винс руку не убрал.

Год близился к концу, в школе проводили выпускные, Джека даже номинировали на короля бала, над чем Винс очень долго шутил, но выиграл Джек или нет в тот день они не узнали. Школу оба прогуляли, устроив пикник в поле, а остаток дня и вечер провели на давно заброшенной ферме. Винс играл и пел под гитару, а Джек сидел, прижав колени к груди, и продолжал осознавать с каждой секундой всё больше, насколько же он проебался.

Джек не выдерживает летом, когда пытается помочь Винсу слезть с дерева и грохается вместе с ним, получая огромный синяк на спине, чёрные длинные волосы в лицо и семьдесят (восемьдесят?) килограмм на себя.

Винс нависает над ним, стряхивая волосы с лица, и смеётся.

Джек тоже чуть приподнимается и — время тянется очень-очень медленно в этот момент — легко касается губ Винса своими и тут же грохается обратно, в ужасе закрывая рот руками и осознавая, что он сделал.

— Я… П-п-п., — он уже почти начинает вылезать из-под Винса и сбегать в другую страну, когда целуют уже его.

— Если ты извинишься, — Винс отрывается от его губ и прислоняется своим лбом к его, — я тебе никогда это не прощу, понял?

Джек очень крепко обнимает Винса и тихо отвечает, что, разумеется, понял.

Им остаётся полтора года вместе, и Джек впервые за шесть лет задумывается о своём решении. Винс всегда рядом и говорит о том, что Джек будет защищать всех на фронте, а он попытается помогать людям на мирной стороне и тоже будет бороться за их будущее.

В школе в целом как всегда ничего не меняется, им становится сложнее, им хочется тактильности, хочется полностью чувствовать присутствие каждую секунду.

Джек всё так же бегает свои километры утром и вечером и отжимается под гитару и песни и беспокоится о том, чтобы они не слишком палились, но за себя уже не страшно, а за Винса, учитывая его семью, очень.

Где-то неделю они не разговаривают из-за какой-то глупой ругани, а потом с утра приходят в школу пораньше, потому что у одного опять не сложилось с математикой, а второй забыл дописать эссе по истории, и доделывают дз друг друга, смеясь и будто празднуя окончание первой в отношениях ссоры.

Джеку через два месяца восемнадцать, Винсу уже сегодня, и в его день рождения они наедаются какой-то гадости у Джека в комнате и смотрят отвратительное гей-порно и это ужасно смущает обоих и не мешает при этом после лежать на кровати и целоваться.

— Если хочешь, я могу через пару дней попробовать… — прямо в губы Джеку говорит Винс и краснеет. — Прекрати на меня так смотреть, мне пиздец стыдно, Джек, ты бы знал.

— Поверь мне, я знаю, — отвечает ему полностью красный Джек и, отворачиваясь, закрывает лицо руками.

Оба тайно друг от друга гуглят информацию про секс, а потом натыкаются друг на друга в аптеке, обзываются одновременно идиотом, и Джек выходит, оставляя Винса один на один с работницей и его возмущениями.

Им остаётся три дня вместе и Джек идёт брить голову и сидит в полном шоке, когда Винс, придя вместе с ним, делает то же самое, а потом в туалете парикмахерской говорит, что они обязательно всегда будут вместе, и Джек очень хочет ему верить.

Весь последний день и всю последнюю ночь они проводят вдвоём, днём рыдает Винс, а ночью начинает плакать Джек и пытается не разбудить Винса, мягко проводя рукой по его ёжику и вытирая слёзы. Всё же будет хорошо?

Хорошо не идёт ничего.

Военная обстановка накалялась с каждым днём, Восстание продолжалось, а омники учились на ошибках намного быстрее, чем люди.

От Винса однажды приходит сообщение «меня пытаются женить», и следом «на девушке, но я думаю ты и сам догадался». В тот вечер Джек прячется от всех, и они впервые за долгое время говорят, потому что Винс рассказал всё своей семье и ушёл из дома.

— Я очень по тебе скучаю.  
— Я тоже. Очень сильно.

Видятся же они только через четыре года. У Джека четыре огромных шрама на торсе и всего три дня в городе, а у Винса небольшая квартирка в нефермерской части города и очень мягкая кровать. Они снова фотографируются там же, где и до отъезда Джека и печатают два экземпляра фотографии.

— Когда они снова будут длинные, я же не молодею, — улыбается Джек, запуская обе руки в волосы Винса, когда они уже были дома.  
— К следующему приезду, коммандир, — грустно смеётся тот, ведь оба знают, что следующего раза вероятно не будет. — Я всегда буду любить тебя, Джек. Помни про это, хорошо?

Джек помнил.

И когда проходил кучу капельниц и операций, и когда встретил Габриеля Рейеса, до боли в груди похожего на Винса.

И когда война заняла полностью всё их свободное время.

И когда начался Овервотч со всеми трудностями несправедливо полученного командования и общения с сослуживцами, и когда в какой-то момент после миссий он стал приходить к Рейесу, и когда после миссий Рейес стал приходить к нему, много курил, говорил о результатх и вдавливал Джека в матрас. Или наоборот. Они оба не задавали друг другу по этому поводу никаких вопросов и обоих это устраивало, но периодически Джек смотрел на распечатанную фотографию, лежащую в тумбочке, и хотел врезать себе очень и очень больно.

Когда Овервотч внезапно закончился, а вместе с ним закончился и Джек Моррисон, Солдат с большим красным номером 76 на куртке думал, что сил помнить больше не осталось, но фотографии всегда лежали в сумке, куда бы он не поехал. 

Он знал, что у Винса уже давно есть муж, и знал, что Ана не верит, что Джек за него счастлив, но Джек правда был. Он тепло смотрел на двадцатилетних парней и продолжал бороться, потому что правда помнил. Всегда.

**Author's Note:**

> ficbook: [gingerminded](https://ficbook.net/authors/177462)  
> twitter: [@gingerminded](https://twitter.com/gingerminded)


End file.
